Ultimate Xmen:Evolution
by Fart Monster
Summary: This is a remake of the X-men Evolution universe, Chapter three is up! Please R & R
1. Introduction at the Institute

I do not own X-men, X-men Evolution, or Marvel in general, but this is my storyline, and the various new characters do belong to me, so ask before using, if you use them somehow.  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction at the Institute  
  
His name is Professor Charles Xavier, a 40-year-old man who has been confined to a wheelchair. He also happens to be a mutant, possible the most powerful telepath on earth, and he feels that it's up to him to help the world, and started a school for other mutants, so they could learn how to control their powers, and use them to help the world.   
  
Ororo Munroe is a 15-year-old African American girl, with white hair she's had all of her life. She too is a mutant, and she has been at Xavier's institute for several years. When she first came here, her mood reflected the weather, but now she can make it rain by simply concentrating on it.  
  
Warren Worthington III is a 17-year-old Caucasian boy, who looks relatively normal, except for two giant feathered wings coming out of each of his shoulder blades. His parents wanted him to keep it a secret, and he tried, but when he wanted to be a hero, he couldn't control himself and eventually drew the attention of Charles Xavier. Now he helps him find other mutants.  
  
Sarah is 14 years old, and her mutation has been apparent since birth, as bones jut from her skin. She originally lived with the underground Morlocks, but after meeting with Professor, he improved her control, allowing her to look normal and she moved into the Xavier Institute to further her training  
  
Pietro Maximoff is 16, and the son of Erik Lensherr, AKA Magneto, the Institute's biggest enemy, but Pietro has seen the error of his father's way and decided to join with the Xavier group, and is using his super speed to help out both humans and mutants.  
  
Here at the institute, mutants everywhere are accepted, if they look different, if they have a bad past, or they just want to be able to control their abilities.  
  
As the commercial ends, the TV ejects the tape and it falls to the floor. "What do you think Professor?" Pietro asks. All the X-men where watching the commercial, one made by the students for the Xavier Institute. "It's nice Pietro, but I just don't think we can get this tape on advertising, mutants are still a secret and we want to protect that as well as we can." The professor said, and he wheeled himself out of the room.   
  
"It's just as well, nobody would've bought the tape anyway." Sarah said as she followed the Professor out the door. "What's with her? At first she was all happy to be here in the institute, and then she goes and becomes the worlds biggest depressor." Warren said. He stretched and pulled his wings in, almost completely hiding them as he pulled on a long jacket. "We need to get to school anyway." Ororo said, and she put her hair into a ponytail as her and Warren walked out of the room as well. "Sometimes I just don't get this place." Pietro said as he ran behind them  
  
In the garage, Ororo and Warren got in his jeep and pull out of the garage. "Hey O, where's Sarah?" Warren asked. " Her bikes missing, so lets just assume for the best." Ororo said as they drove up the driveway to the institute's gates. Pietro ran up as the gate opened for the car and ran through it and down to town. "I can't stand how he can use his powers without any conscience." Warren said as they followed Pietro to town. "At least we got him to quit the track team." Ororo laughs.  
  
As the jeep pulls into the parking lot at Bayville high, Pietro greets his friends and waits for them to get out. "Where's Sarah?" Warren asked as he climbed out, and Pietro points over to a picnic table outside of the school. There, Sarah is listening to music as she finishes her homework, but several other students also surround her. "The Brotherhood." Warren states and walks over.  
  
Scott Summers, Fred Dukes, Peter Rasputin, and Raven Darkholme surround the young girl and are trying to talk, but she continues ignoring them. "You should talk to us." Fred says as he knocks Sarah's homework away. "Why you little…" Sarah says and she fires two bone darts at Dukes, but they bounce off harmlessly. Pietro quickly runs up and grabs Sarah away from the brotherhood and back to the group. As the brotherhood walks over to the X-men, Scott's eyes start to glow with red as Raven's normally pale skin starts to become blue. "Not here." Warren says, but the brotherhood just laughs. "No, he's right, we'll do this later, at their turf." Peter says, and him and the rest of the brotherhood walk off.  
  
As this happened, three main in suits watched this scrimmage through binoculars. One man was very large, another man had green skin, and the third was a normal looking Asian man. Behind them, a limo appeared and out stepped a teen with blonde hair, and sharp claws and teeth. "Sabretooth, these guys maybe just what we're looking for." The large man said, and the teen smiled. "Thank you Cain." Sabretooth said.  
  
"Also sir, they may have some kind of battle later today, so we will be able to find the weak, and the strong." The green man said. "Mesmero, stop sucking up, I already knew that. Sunfire, today, I want you to watch their battle, and offer a position to the winners, hopefully they'll come with you." Sabretooth smiled, and him and his men got into the limo and it drove off. Meanwhile, the X-men discussed their current situation with the brotherhood.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Pietro said, "I don't either, but we have school." Sarah said, and they all walked in. The rest of the day was uneventful until after school when Warren and Storm drove home, followed by Sarah on her bike and Pietro running at half speed. As they pull into the compound, they see the brotherhood waiting for them.  
  
Scott is wearing a black skintight suit with a silver belt, silver wristbands, and silver shoulder pads. His hair is messy as he fires a laser from his eyes into the sky. Raven's skin is now blue and her hair is red, with a white tank top and blue camouflage boots. In her hands are two laser blasters, both ready to fire. Fred is in his normal clothes, except for two chains attached to his wrists, which he can swing around, and a club in his right hand. Peter is wearing jeans as his body transforms to metal and he takes a battle stance.  
  
"Ok everyone, go by codenames!" Warren said as he took flight. "That's a good idea Angel." Storm said as she followed him into the sky. A blast shoots into the air, slamming into Storm with full strength. "That's why they call me Pinpoint." Scott smiled, and fired another blast at Angel.  
  
Meanwhile, Marrow had covered her body with diamond hard bones and started duking it out with Colossus. Both are well prepared for each other, and can barely feel the other one's blows. "I'm sorry." Colossus said as he punched the ground and a huge fissure opened up, knocking Marrow off balance. Colossus then punched her with full might into a nearby tree, knocking her right through it.  
  
"Two down." Raven said with a smile as she watched the battles around her. She transformed into Storm and ran up Fred's back, and kicked Pietro in the face. Fred then picked up Pietro's body and chucked him into Angel. "Blob, Mystique, nice work." Pinpoint said as he got next to his partners, followed by Colossus.   
  
"We're not done yet." Storm said as she rose back into the air, as Marrow and Quicksilver rose as well. It started to rain, clouding the brotherhoods vision. Suddenly, Marrow jumps Blob and punches him in the face, knocking him through the air and sliding him across the mud. Quicksilver Punched Mystique through the air, and she lands on Blob. Then lightening shoots out of the sky and covers Colossus, knocking him unconscious.   
  
"Neither am I!" Scott screamed. He fired a full strength blast into the sky, hitting Storm full on and knocking her out of the sky. He then turns his blast on Pietro, who is also sent flying. Finally, he shoots Marrow into Blob's body, knocking her out as well.   
  
"I can defeat the X-men on my own." Pinpoint said, and started to walk off, leaving his unconscious teammates. "No you can't!" Angel screamed as he tackled Scott. "Leave me and my friends alone!" Warren screamed as he continued to punch Scott, but an eye blast burns on of Angel's wings, and a second blast knocks him back. As Pinpoint pulls himself up, he feels the bruises and cuts on his face, but instead of attacking Warren, he just walks off. "I'm done with this." He said, and blasted the gate off its hinges.  
  
Meanwhile, the defeated X-men and Brotherhood started to get up, shaking the attacks off. "Aaaaugh, Magneto's gonna have our heads." Mystique said. "Good, and tell him we're not done." Storm said, while Marrow helped up Angel. "Wait, where's Scott?" Blob asked, and he picked up the gate wreckage.  
  
"He's gone. Doesn't matter, he was always a useless fuck up." Mystique said, and her and the brotherhood started to leave. "Wait, Colossus!" Marrow said as she ran up to him. "Why are you with them, when you can do so much more?" Marrow asked, but Colossus shook her off and continued walking. "Magneto offers us freedom, something you will wish you had." Colossus said, and transformed out of metal. As the brotherhood walked off, the X-men looked at each other.  
  
As the X-men enter the mansion, they all decide to go to talk to the professor, one by one, but each end up at his office at the same time. As they enter, the Professor was working at the desk, but had noticed his students. "I am aware of what you want to know," The Professor started, "And I'm not sure if what the brotherhood said was real. Yes, each member claims to be recruited by Magneto, and Magneto knows quite a bit more then we do, so anything they say may quite possibly be true. As for Pinpoint, I don't know where he could've gone, but it's apparent he's done with the brotherhood. I've decided over the next few days we need to take in as many other mutants as we can, and that's where you're going tomorrow. I'm sorry, but school isn't that important."  
  
All the X-men Smiled.  
  
Chapter one is down, the next chapter will have the X-men doing stuff, which is crazy. Anyway, the violence and language will get harsher as the story continues, that's why I'm rating it R, because it will get worse. I'm serious. Really. 


	2. New Recruits

Chapter 2: New Recruits  
  
The next morning, Warren climbed out of his bed and went to his full-length mirror. "Well shit, I'll be lucky if I can fly before the week is over." He said as he looked at the damage his wing had suffered in battle against Pinpoint, AKA Scott Summers, of the brotherhood, or he was a member at one time, as he disappeared after their battle.  
  
After their battle, Colossus had leaked some important information, that soon the only safe mutants were those that worked for Magneto. But why? Warren asked himself as he slipped on his uniform.  
  
Today's an important day for the X-men. Today is the day they go out and find as many mutants that can help their cause, no matter what their power is, or what their past is like. Warren decided to stay with the Professor in the jet while the others go in the missions, as in his current state, he's rather useless. Too useless Warren though as he boarded the jet with the others.  
  
As Warren flew the plane, many thoughts went through his head. Am I going to be able to go back to school after this? Will teachers be biased against me when the find out I'm a mutant? Will that girl I gave my number to call? What did I eat for breakfast? Because what ever it is, it's coming back with a vengeance.  
  
Warren! The professor screamed in his mind, bringing his attention back to flying. The jet was heading downwards, close to the mountains, but Warren quickly pulled up, and the jet didn't suffer any damages.  
  
"Hey, next time, pay attention, moron." Marrow ridiculed and crossed her arms. Goth wannabe. Warren thought to himself. As the jet continued to fly, a screen appeared before everybody but Warren's face.  
  
"Each of you have been assigned a mutant to talk to, and when you're finished, you each use the communicators located in your watches to contact us so we can pick you up. Please don't start any fights, and hide your powers as best as you can." The Professor said that last part looking at Pietro, " Each of your mutants are relatively close to each other, so while you search for you mutant, me and Warren will keep watch from above. Please keep in my mind Magneto may be looking for the same mutants and such."  
  
First, the jet flew over New York City, where Storm used the wind to quickly land on a building as the jet flew off with the others. Next, the jet flew to Albany where Pietro got off. "Where are you Mr. Drake?" Quicksilver asked as he ran off. Finally, at the Canadian border, Marrow was dropped off.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Warren asked the Professor as the jet flew into the air. "I'm going to use the jet's Cerebro to search for other mutants, I want you to watch the radio for others." The Professor said, and placed the helmet on his head. Good news is that now he's too preoccupied to read my thoughts. Bad news is if the others need help all they get is the wonder wing. Warren thought.  
  
"Help.any.ne.ou..ther...ser..sly...help!" Warren looked around and saw that the voice was coming from the radio. "Who is this?" Warren asked as he picked up the speaker. "This is Kitty Pryde...th...girl..bone..body..no..movin.help!" Suddenly the radio just stopped. "Marrow." Warren thought aloud, and turned the plane back towards where he dropped off Marrow.  
  
As he landed the plane, he tried to get the Professor's attention, but to no avail, so he put on some body armor and a comlink, and opened the jet's hatch. "This is the Angel, is anybody out there?" He asked, but no answer. I'm too far out of range of the others with this, but I should be able to contact Sarah. Where is she? He thought and started walking through the forest when he saw a girl running towards him.  
  
"Help me!" She screamed, tears coming from her eyes. Her face and hair were burned and soiled black with smoke, but she was still well enough to keep running. "What's going on?" He asked, but she pointed behind her. Walking there was a guy in red-orange armor, flamethrowers on each arm. Following him was a green winged pterodactyl man, carrying Marrow in his arms.  
  
"Leave me alone!" the girl screamed, and ran into a tree, literally. "Leave the girl alone and give me Marrow!" He screamed at them, but the flamethrower guy laughed. " I'd love to, honestly, I would. But she looks like she's going to burn very well." He said with a devilish smile. "Sauron, take care of this guy while I take her and Pryde back to the foundation." "Yes Pyro." Sauron said, and handed him Marrow.  
  
"Great.now I know what I'd look like if I was a dinosaur." Angel said to himself, but Sauron screeched at him. "I'm gonna fucking die." Angel said as Sauron stretched out his wings, which were easily bigger then Warren's. "I will feast on your energy!" he screamed, rushing at Warren and slashing his arm.  
  
"Your blood is delicious." Sauron smiled as he licked his talons. "After this I'm gonna break off your horn and shove it in your eye." Angel said, and used his wings to throw himself at Sauron, knocking him into a tree. "Is that the best you got?" Sauron asked, and punched Angel onto his back.  
  
"You wish!" Angel said, and used his good wing to throw Sauron into the air. Sauron quickly recovered and dive bombed Angel, only for Angel to dive out of the way and for Sauron to crash into a branch.  
  
With Sauron temporarily down, Angel checks for Pyro, but the only things that even showed he was around were a few burnt stumps. Wait, wasn't that girl in on of those trees? Warren asked himself, but Sauron recovered faster then he thought, and bit into his good wing.  
  
Sauron shook Warren angrily, knocking his feathers all over, before throwing him into the air. "Taste's like Chicken." Sauron said, but instead of continuing the attack, he let Angel fall onto the earth, covering the nearby grass and soil with blood. "If you survived, maybe I'll get a promotion." Sauron laughed, and dragged Warren's body across the dank earth.  
  
"What.where am I?" Warren asked as he woke up. "You, my dear boy, are in the world's most secret organization." A voice said behind him, Angel slowly got up, he saw that he was in a cell, sort of like a jail cell, only the walls were lined with what seemed like porcelain. "What? Let me go!" Warren screamed, but they guy just laughed at him. "I'd offer you a chance to attack, but your wings have been sprayed with a serum that will make them unusable, after we repaired them of course."  
  
Warren looked at his wings, and they had seemingly re-grown, but were now line with a metal that followed the wings slightest movement. "Yes, we bonded an experimental metal to your wings, but you should consider yourself lucky. The guy in the cell next to you has an entire skeleton made out of another metal, type 003, also known as Adamantium. It's also what your bars are made of, but mostly because it's the most powerful metal we've ever discovered."  
  
The man walked to Warren's bars, and they opened near his presence, and shut behind him. "And don't try anything foolish while you're here, or we'll kill you. And we still need to experiment on you." The man said as he walked away. Suddenly, the porcelain walls pulled back slightly, opening the cells to each other, but not to the outside.  
  
"Welcome." A blue-furred boy said in the next cell over, but Warren ignored him. "Guten-tag?" He asked. "No, I speak English." Warren answered, and the boy smiled and set on a bunch rising from the floor. "Lucky you. They forced me to learn English with memory implants, and I was beaten if I used an accent." He said, looking away, but he quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, in this cell block your roomies shall be me, James, Kitty, and Eddie. We're mutants too."  
  
"What's your name kid?" Warren asked. "I'm Kurt Vagner." He smiled, but then electricity spasmed through his body. "Wagner, WANGER!" He screamed, and the electricity stopped. "So, what's your power?" Warren asked, and Kurt teleported to his side. "Me and Eddie are teleporters, Kitty can phase through stuff, and James is.insane." He said. "Stop calling me that elf!" A voice screamed from the next cell. "Do you mean insane or your name?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Both!" He screamed back, and some claws popped through the wall. "Yeah, you don't want to make him angry." Another voice said. There were two girls waiting coming over from Kurt's cell. One was the girl from earlier, while the other one was a girl with green-blue skin.  
  
"Ouch, nice wings." The green girl said, and Kitty and Kurt laughed along. "Don't worry, Eddie and me have both been experimented on." Kurt said, "Yeah," The girl with green skin said, " I used to always fall asleep after teleporting, and Kurt could only travel short distances, but now I only get tired after five teleportations without rest, and Kurt can easily make 4 mile jumps." Kitty was relatively quiet, but Kurt quickly grabbed her leg with his tail and pulled her closer into the group. "I'm sorry I sucked you into this." She said to Warren.  
  
"Look, It's not your fault, me and my friends would've eventually tried to find out what happened to Marrow. Of course, by then our team would've been slightly larger and possibly able to rescue you all, but my friends will still come for me, not to mention the Professor is still outside." Warren started to laugh, but the other mutants just looked at him.  
  
"What?" He asked. Eddie was the first to speak up, "Who names their kid Marrow?" "No, that's her codename, like mine's Angel." "So, you willingly have codenames?" Kurt asked, and Warren nodded. "I'm sure it's more enjoyable if you get to choose your own name. Mine's ghost, Kurt is Demon, and Eddie's is Port." Kitty said, sitting closer with the group.  
  
"Of course, I can see why they'd call you Angel." Eddie said, slowly running her hand across Angel's wing, making the hair on his neck stand on end. "Somebody likes that." She said flirtatiously, and although Warren smiled, but he was totally freaked out. "Impure thoughts make people feel the opposite, but it's easy to get past." Kitty said with a smile as she hugged Kurt who at first freaked, but then returned the hug.  
  
"Yeah, but any sexual act is responded by a crippling electric wave, ten times worse then the kind Kurt gets." Kitty said, "Which mean's I'm gonna die a virgin." Eddie laughed. "How come I was experimented on before Kitty?" Warren asked. "It's because she's only been her for about a week. That's why we tried to help her escape, but those traitors stopped her." Kurt said.  
  
"That's when I ran into that other girl. She tried to stop them, she even gave me her communicator, but it was no use." Kitty said. "You people should have learned already." James said from his cell, "There's no escape from Weapon X."  
  
I bet you people are wondering a few things, and Here I am to answer them. James Howlett is Wolverine's real name, read the comic book. And Eddie isn't an original character, she's U-Go Girl of X-Statix [X-force at her time of death.]. And by weapon X, I don't mean Wolverine's old codename; I mean the program that created wolverine. Hopefully that's all the questions, but if there anymore, post it in your review and I'll answer with the next chapter. 


	3. Welcome To Weapon X

Hey, the Author here, I have a request for you people. You see, at the time of writing this I have received only six reviews, and I'd honestly like a few more, so if you know anybody who would be interested in my story, tell them, please, I'd really appreciate it. Ok, I'm done bitching. Also, this may seems confusing since I'm jumping right into action. I'm doing that because you people already know everybody, so it's not like I need to explain. Besides, Angel never gets enough face time. Anyway, here you go, next chap. ********************  
********************  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome to Weapon X  
  
"Welcome to your first mission Angel." The old man who Warren had first met said to him. "I am the director, and you're in my organization. The Weapon X program has been used for years by the United States Government to eliminate possible threats, from terrorists to presidents, to people who just know too much. Hell, Saddam really is dead."  
  
Warren was in a helicopter, being briefed by the director as he was being taken to where ever he was supposed to go. "Anyway, you'll be working with Agent X, our most powerful assassin we've got." The director pointed to a man wearing a ski mask, goggles, and army camouflage, whose arms and legs were chained together.  
  
"He's short." Warren simply said, which got a laugh out of the director. "This guy was a hero for us during Vietnam, he's always been around to help us. Too bad he's clinically insane." The director continued, "Anyway Angel, you're going to be flying him into a facility where they've created a super mutant, something that shouldn't truly exist. The agent that gave us this information was supposed to wipe this out, but we lost connection with him, we assume he had a big heaping meal of lead."  
  
"Why do you need me?" Warren asked. "Well Angel, there's an anti- teleportation field surrounding the building, making Port and Demon useless, and Sauron is off on another mission, making you the only one who can do this." "And if I die?" "Whoops." The director said, and walked off towards the cockpit.  
  
"Now, to escape." Warren said to himself, but Agent X started to laugh. "What?" Warren asked. "Haven't you wondered why all those other people are still there? Or why you get electricity sent through your body? It's because of a chip in your head. One wrong move and they're removing feathers from their chopper."  
  
"That would explain why all the others are still there." Warren said to himself. He looked out the window and saw rocky land with scarce trees. "We're somewhere in South America, by the way." Agent X said. "Well girls, are you ready to show off?" the Director asked, and the chains on Agent X fell off.  
  
A few minutes after that, Angel and X where flying through the sky, towards a small building, not even a building really, more like a hut. Instead of flying into the shack though, they landed, and X kicked through the ground, revealing it to be a fake, barely strong enough to hold a person.  
  
"I don't need you for this part." Agent X said, and jumped down the hole he had made. "That's at least a 500 ft. drop!" Warren screamed after him, "Fuck.". Warren flew down towards him, but he had at least a 200 ft. lead. "Great, now they'll notice you!" X screamed back up at him. Warren looked around and saw soldiers all waiting on the ground, looking at Warren and aiming their guns. As they bullets flew at Angel, he used his wings as breaks and dodged.  
  
Agent X looked back up at Warren when he hit, but instead of splattering, he had used his left arm as a cushion, and it was torn to hell, but not broken. "No way." Warren said, but had to fly down faster to continue dodging. Agent X got up and grabbed one soldier by the neck and used him as a shield, while he used his gun to wipe out all the others. As Warren flew down beside him as X broke the soldier's neck, and then threw his corpse into a nearby building.  
  
Warren looked around and saw that there was a tiny military base surrounding them, and although it looked deserted, he could tell there were more soldiers around. "This place goes about a mile deeper then we are right now." Agent X said, as if he answered his thoughts, but he was really trying to just figure something out. "This way!" X said, and him and Angel ran into the closest building, a lunchroom that had been abandoned.  
  
"Someone's here." X said, and as if that was a secret word, the farthest wall exploded and in walked a huge, chalk white skinned man. "Sup bitch?" He said. "Random, I thought I already killed you." "You can't kill me asshole, I'm stronger then you could ever want to be." "For an eighteen year old punk, you've got alotta balls." And with that Agent X rolled underneath Random's legs and kicked him through the door they entered through, barely missing Angel.  
  
"Do me a favor kid, and kill that motherfucker." X said as he walked through the wall Random had blow up. "Fine." Angel said, and went through the door. Random was still down, as if he had been broken, but was eventually able to get himself up. "That guy's always stronger then he looks." Random said as he tried to get rid of the daze by shaking his head.  
  
Angel didn't waste any time and tackled himself into Random, knocking the giant back several steps before he fell again. Instead of complaining, Random pulled himself up and his arm transformed into a six-barreled shotgun. "Dodge ball." Random simply said, and fired the gun, each bullet connecting with Warren's wings. "Your out." Random mutters as he starts to walk after Agent X, but is taken by surprise when Warren lands a kick on his back.  
  
Random quickly recovered and went after Angel, only for him to fly into the air and dodge his attempt. "I ripped those things to hell!" Random screamed after him, and Warren stretched his wings out, dropping the shells Random had shot at him earlier. "They definitely made my wings stronger." Warren smiled.  
  
He quickly swooped down and punched Random in the face, knocking him off balance again. "Your not gonna kill me with punches punk." Random said. "Fine." Angel screamed back, and grabbed a discarded gun, letting loose into the mutant. "Fucker." Random said before passing out, and transforming into a normal teen. As his blood covered the floor, Angel flew over him and back into the cafeteria and after Agent X.  
  
I really hope he forgets who shot him if he survives. Angel thought. He landed when in the cafeteria, as there wasn't enough room for his wings, and continued on foot. As Angel followed the path of destruction, dead soldiers littered the floor with markings of blood covering the walls, with help, and run, while the floor had huge puddles of blood.  
  
"This guy is sick." Angel said to himself. When the hallway split, there were two paths, one was littered with corpses, the other just had bloody puddles. "I guess I'll go this way." Angel said, still talking to himself, and going down the path with bloody footprints.  
  
As the hallway was relatively short, Warren quickly reached the door to another room, which opened due to his presence. When Angel walked into the room, a few more corpses were on the floor, but they had been taken out with little loss of blood. "Wait, whoever did this didn't kill the people in the other room." Angel said. "Your right." A voice said. Angel walked out of the doorway into the room and looked up to that a set of stairs against a far wall went up to a large platform with a huge computer.  
  
As Angel ran up the stairs, Agent X was sitting in the chair in front of the computer, quickly typing, and then he removed a disk from the computer. He continued, "I killed these soldiers, but the ones in the hall were killed by our rogue agent, and rather recently might I add."  
  
"You mean the guy who was on this mission is still alive?" Warren asked, and X nodded. "He probably joined up with these guys, had them remove the chip that kept him in control, and then slaughtered them." "Great, so we've got some kind of murderous traitor going around." Warren stated. "Look kid, Sabretooth isn't stupid. If he knew they were sending more agents, he got out of here, fast. For all we know, he could've just recently come back for something."  
  
As he said that, there were several more screams coming from the alleyway. "Oh great, he's still here. And knowing him, the thing we're going after is long dead." When your right, your right." And with that, a shadow jumped onto the platform and slammed Angel into the wall.  
  
Angel looked up to see a boy, a little older then him, with huge fangs and claws, hunched down and ready to strike. "I'm gonna kill you." Sabretooth started, but Agent X quickly fired three shots into his chest, and he fell backwards on to the dead soldiers.  
  
"Better hurry, he'll survive that and I doubt I'll get the jump on him again." X said, and jumped off the platform to the center of the room, followed by Warren. As the reached the area the entered through, X quickly tossed a few mine and pulled out the remote to set them off. "If we hurry, he'll get caught in the blast." Angel grabbed X and quickly flew through their entrance.  
  
"Random's body was gone." X stated as they landed away from the base, "You should've killed him, that's lesson one." As he talked, the helicopter reappeared in the sky and came down, and Angel flew X back up to it. As they landed inside the chopper, a dart hit each of them in the neck. "Night kid." X said, before passing out on the floor, quickly followed by Warren.  
  
As Warren woke up, Kurt and Eddy where already waiting for him in his cell. "I heard your mission went well." Kurt said. "Sort of, I don't think we where really needed, some guy named Sabretooth did it." Warren said, rubbing his temple as he sat up. "Wait, Sabretooth went rogue?" Kurt asked, his yellow eyes huge. "Yeah, although X shot him a few times." Warren said. "Oh, he'll survive that." A voice said.  
  
Warren looked up and there stood a short guy, about 5'3'', with dark, long hair. "James, what are you doing up?" Eddy asked. "Well, I've been working on it, and I've decided that we're breaking out." "No, we're not, we can't." Kurt said, but James smiled, and dropped something on the floor of the cell.  
  
"That's your chip!" Eddy exclaimed loudly. "Yeah, and if Kurt can get my out of my cell, I can free you all. And if you call me James again Elf, I'm going to kill you." "But how did you get your chip out, I thought your skull was also made of Adamantium?" Warren asked.  
  
"That's where I came in." Kitty said. She dropped her chip on the floor as well. "Well, I'm in." Eddy said.  
  
Five minutes later, 17 members of Weapon X where running across the halls, including Kitty, Eddy, and Warren. As these where all the mutants in this part of the wing, they had ran towards the main building itself, where the guards were waiting. "Keep Casualties down, most of these guys don't even know what they're doing here!" Warren yelled.  
  
As he talked, a mutant next to him fired several bursts of fire from his hands, melting a few guns, while a mutant hovering above him knocked out a few soldiers with what she called a mind grenade. Eddy quickly created a portal underneath most of the soldiers, sending them about fifty miles away. Finally, a third mutant turned into a giant bear, sending the rest of the soldiers running away screaming.  
  
Warren flew up from the bottom floor onto the third floor's walkway, carrying Kitty, and followed by Eddy and three mutants, one of them being the one who could throw fire. Kitty and one of the mutants ran through a wall, while Warren, Eddy, and the other two ran down the hallway.  
  
"I forget, who are we looking for?" Eddy asked, but she was silenced when they came to a room filled with specialized holding cells. "These look like the cells that James once said he was in." Eddy said, but Warren quickly flew across the room and looked into an occupied cell.  
  
Inside, he saw Marrow strapped to the wall, covered once again with bones, like she was when she was a morlock. "Eddy, get her out." Warren said, and with a flash, Marrow was free.  
  
"He he, thanks." Marrow laughed, and then passed out on to the floor. "We'll take her." The two mutants said, and each one supported her on each side. "Eddy, go back to the main group and get them out of here, I'm going to find X." Warren said. Before disappearing in her portal, Eddy quickly pulled Warren into a kiss, and after a few seconds, she pulled back. "There's more if you survive." She said, and went through the portal.  
  
With that, Warren walked over to a set of stairs and ran up them, knowing that wherever X was, the director would be with him.  
  
***************  
*************** Ok, last chapter until at least Thursday, as I am going on vacation, sort of. Anyway, I just wanted to do this because this would involve more characters, more death, and such, but it'll eventually get back in swing with X-men: Evolution, sort of. 


End file.
